Feelings for an Unknown Girl
by rose-whip
Summary: Has Sessho-maru actually fallen in love with someone?! Just who is this strang girl!? Rated for abuse, rape, language, and violence. Rating applies in later chapters.


A/N: this is my first story so please be nice about it. disclamier: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or any of its characters! I only own the strange girl.  
  
~*~*~*~FEELINGS FOR AN UNKNOWN GIRL~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha, Shippo, and Miroku were all sitting down in the shade on a sunny afternoon. Kagome was down by a river; when a floating log went by, and Kagomes necklaces got caught on it, pulling her into the water with a loud scream.  
  
"what happened?!" said Miroku as he and Inu-yasha pulled her out.  
  
"My Shikon Jewel shards!! They're gone!" Kagome said, spitting out water  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" screamed Inu-yasha.  
  
"They're gone!" said Kagome "They got caught on a log and drifted away."  
  
"I can't believe it! what if Naraku gets a hol of them, huh? We are so screwed. Thanks alot Kagome!" Insulted Inu-yasha.  
  
"well your welcome. It's not my fault!" Kagome retorted.  
  
Well the two bicker, Miroku and shippo go back and sit down, sadly shaking their heads at the two.  
  
Mean while.....  
  
Sessho-maru is standing across from a girl, who is new to this part of the land. Not many people know who she is, but have seen her around. They are standing on some rocks that lay in the river bed. As Sessho-maru looks at this girl (who is quite beautiful, what ever beautiful looks like to you) he remembers seeing her before. He has a flash back of when he first saw the woman 3 villiages over.  
  
How did she get here so fast, if she's only a human? Sessho-maru thought to himself. "you are the women who was helping save thoes people 3 towns over" he said. You must be like my so called brother's love. Kagome. Foolish of him to fall in love with a human like that." "Not exactly" she answered.  
  
"hmmm. You must be like her. She works for the good of man kind, Like you. Your powers must be weak."  
  
"Then you wish to fight me?"  
  
"No. Just asking who you are. By the looks of it." He looks down at her. " It seems as though you could hardly lift a sword. You don't belong here."  
  
"Now why would you say a thing like that? I'm plenty strong enough to do so."  
  
" Well... I'm just saying that you will most likely die if you stay here. This place is filled with evil, and you are on the good side of things. So because you don't see things the way others do; you are defenseless."  
  
She slowly starts to walk up to him, and he just stands his ground. " Not evil at all huh?" She questioned  
  
" Yes." He responded .  
  
"well..." she is now only inches away from his face, and keeps comming closer. "you're wrong. Anyone can be evil, at any time... if they wanted to. I only am when I get really pissed off at things." She is now right in his face.  
  
"hmmmm..... what are you planing on doing. Attempting to kill me? That's just-"  
  
He doesn't even finish his sentense because she kissed him on the lips very quickley, and jumped away, dissappearing into the woods. Sessho-maru just stood there with his fingers on his mouth.  
  
" What is it Lord Sessho-maru? I noticed that girl, who is she?" Squeaked Jaken  
  
" Don't be asking questions Jaken. She's just a girl who doesn't know the dangers here. Not like I care if she gets killed." He looked up at the sky and then studies the path that she took.  
  
" But didn't she just kiss you, my lord?" questioned Jaken.  
  
" Nonsense." He said sternly, as he kicked Jaken into a tree. He started down the path that she took; into the woods.  
  
" Wait for me, my lord!" He said, prying himself off the tree. " Why are you following her scent anyways?" He looked at Sessho-maru with a puzzled expression. " What is it Lord Sessho-maru?"  
  
" Nothing. We must follow her." he said looking strait down the path.  
  
They followed the trail for a couple of hours until they came to an intersection of paths.  
  
" Hmmmm. I guess we lost her." Shessho-maru said. "We will most likely see her again somewhere."  
  
Then he and Jaken continued down the path to the right.  
  
Back with the others......  
  
" I just can't believe we don't have the shards any more. What are we going to do?!!!!!" whined Inu-yasha.  
  
" It's no big deal. Kagome will be able to track them down." shippo said.  
  
" Speaking of which, I see a lot of shards over there!" She said, pointing a finger to the location.  
  
" It could be Naraku." said Miroku.  
  
" No, I can't sense him." said Inu-yasha. " Let's go!"  
  
They ran towards the spot when they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them stood Sessho-maru.  
  
" I thought it was you. I see you've go some Jewel shars for us. Give em' here Sessho-maru, and I'll be sure to kill you fast so you don't feel a thing." Threatended Inu-yasha  
  
" You are mistaken. I have no shards." Sessho-maru explained  
  
" Uh huh, sure. No use trying to hide the truth. Kagome! where are the fragments!?" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
" There not on him! There behind him!" she answered  
  
" Here it comes!" shippo squeaked  
  
The bushes parted and the beautiful women walked up to them. They all stood still for a moment, looking at her.  
  
" Who is that?" asked Miroku.  
  
" I'm not sure." answered Kagome  
  
" You must be Inu-yasha" she said " I know about the wounds you got in you last fight against that spider demon, and I brought you this." She held out yellow plant to Kagome and Inu-yasha.  
  
" How do I know this is a heeling plant, and that it's not going to kill me!" he said to her face  
  
She just smiled at him.  
  
" Actually, this will boost you energy at the same time Inu-yasha. I can't believe she had some." Kagome told Inu-yasha.  
  
" Yeah, but why would a girl we don't even know try to help us like this?" asked Inu-yasha  
  
" I'm not sure, but I think we can trust her." replied Kagome. " Hey wait a minute, Inu-yasha, the Jewels are in her right hand!"  
  
" So, I see you've got some jewel shars. Mind if I ask how you got them?" asked Miroku  
  
" Never mind talking Miroku. The only way to get them is to take them!" said Inu-yasha, pulling out his tessaiga, and swinging it at her hand. But before it hit, Miroku stopped him.  
  
" Inu-yasha, no! She is not dangerous!" he told him.  
  
" How do you know!" asked Inu-yasha  
  
" With all my experience, I think I would know." He replied  
  
Inu-yasha just looked over at Sessho-maru who seemed to be figuring something out.  
  
" The monk is right Inu-yasha. I mean you no harm. Please." she said, her hand held out in a fist. " I believe this is yours." When she opened her hand, Kagomes pieces of the Jewel were in it. " And here are 3 more fragments. I do not need them. They only curse me."  
  
Inu-yasha's face broke out into an embarassing smile, from what she had just done.  
  
" I can't believe it. You are just giving them to us?" asked Inu-yasha  
  
" You are very cute when you smile. You should do it more often." she told him.  
  
Inu-yasha's face turned bright red. She reached up, touched his ears, and turned around to leave. Before she left though, she stopped and looked at Sessho-maru, and smiled. He smiled back for some strange reason. Then she started down the path.  
  
" Wait! What's your name?" asked Inu-yasha. She just turned around, smiled again, then continued to walk away.  
  
" What's up with Sessho-maru?" asked Shippo  
  
" I think he actually likes that girl." said Miroku.  
  
so does Inu-yasha. thought Kagome  
  
" She said I was cute when I smiled!" said Inu-yasha, still red in the face.  
  
" Ok, enough already. She's nothing too special." Kagome hissed, quite pissed off.  
  
" Don't be jellous Kagome." Inu-yasha told her.  
  
" Me? jellous? Don't be stupid! Why would I be jellous? Hehe." she answered  
  
Sessho-maru started to leave, when Inu-yasha stopped him. Sessho- maru just turned his head away from Inu-yasha and the rest stared at him.  
  
" Hey, arn't you going to fight me for the Tetsusaiga?" Inu-yasha asked  
  
" Not now." he told Inu-yasha  
  
" Huh? what do you mean?" he asked his brother.  
  
" For once, I'd like accept things for the way they are, and not fight just because we crossed pathes. Let's just say... we never saw each other." Sessho-maru told Inu-yasha. Then he left them standing there. (A/N: wierd, huh?)  
  
" Wow, I'd never though that Sessho-maru would say something like that. It was scarey." said Shippo.  
  
" He must be going through some sort of change. None that any of us could have thought possible." said Miroku.  
  
" She said I was cute when I smiled!" Inu-yasha said again.  
  
" Oh please, when are you going to shut up about that?!" Kagome asked.  
  
There was a sudden blast of very bright light that came up over the trees, and then they heard a piercing screech.  
  
" What the hell was that?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
" It came from that way. Let's go see." said Miroku.  
  
When they got there, the girl was on the ground, hardly breathng. What made the loud noise, was a very large giant. It was holding a club in one hand, and some kind of whip in the other. A few seconds later Sessho- maru came running up.  
  
" Do something Inu-Yasha!" yelled Kagome. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Well this is my very first story. Please review it. Tell me if you think I should continue it , and some suggestions on what happens next would be most helpful! :)Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story! 


End file.
